


3:36 am

by celestial_nova



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Technically This Is A, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and one curse word, anyway, for like the first time in my ao3 career, hajime is tired, perhaps it’s even, theres like - Freeform, two sentences of angst, which is just nagito being nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nova/pseuds/celestial_nova
Summary: His hair was sticking up everywhere - well, more than usual - and his eyes shone silver in the dark, and wow Hajime that’s kinda gay.





	3:36 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).

> written using a fluffy writing prompt from google cause i physically cannot imagine anything fluffy for these two

When Hajime woke up, he instantly knew it was too early. 

There were multiple pieces of evidence that led him to this conclusion. One, he didn’t feel well rested at  _ all _ . Two, it was still dark outside, and when he usually woke up the beginnings of dawn would be starting to creep through his window. And three - the most telling piece of evidence - was that he was sprawled on the floor with a dull pain in the back of his head. 

Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his head and yawning. He had probably been woken up by falling off the bed and subsequently hitting his head on the floor. He was just glad he hadn’t landed on the corner of his nightstand - that would have left a bit more than a dull throb in the back of his skull. Now, why had he fallen? He had a pretty good guess, and all he had to do to prove it was look at the bed. 

The only problem with that was that he didn’t want to move. 

If he was being honest with himself, he could probably fall asleep right there on the floor. He and his roommate had a pretty nice plush carpet in their bedroom, and would often just lay there and talk for hours on end. Hajime had dozed off a couple times like that, lulled to sleep by the soft surface and an even softer voice, rambling for hours about everything and nothing and all the things in-between. And whenever he passed out there on the floor, surrounded by warmth and comfort, he slept like a baby. 

Although his back and shoulders were never happy with that arrangement. So, with tired reluctance, he pushed himself off of the ground, using the bed to haul himself to his feet. 

Sprawled out on the queen-sized mattress was his boyfriend, Nagito. His peaceful sleeping face and fluffed-up white hair that looked like a messy cloud would usually be unbearably adorable; but when Hajime’s eyelids were heavier than the weight of responsibility, and he was running on black coffee and spite and it was  _ three in the goddamn morning _ , it was more irritating than anything else. 

Hajime poked his boyfriend’s right leg, which was the appendage most likely responsible for Hajime’s downfall. “Ko,” he said, and even though his tone was annoyed his voice was soft. He wasn’t trying to wake Nagito up, he just needed him to  _ move _ , and usually a prod was all it took for him to reflexively roll over. But now, the only response he got was a snore. 

He nudged Nagito again, this time in the side, where he would be  _ extremely  _ ticklish if he was awake. “Ko, move.” Once again, as still and immovable as a mountain. A cute, lovable mountain who was an aggravatingly deep sleeper. 

Hajime sighed harshly, his lack of early-morning patience already worn thin. “Ko, move-” He placed his hands on Nagito’s shoulders, and as Hajime rolled him into his side, the rest of his sentence came out as a grunt. “- _ over _ .”

Hajime held his breath, silently praying for Nagito to stay like that. When he didn’t fall back after ten seconds, he sighed again - this time in relief - and crouched down to pick the blankets up from where they had been unceremoniously kicked to the floor. 

When he stood back up, he looked back towards the bed, and froze in place. Nagito had returned to his former starfish-like sprawl, which honestly should have been expected. Hajime glared at his boyfriend, knowing full well that he couldn’t see him, and dumped the blankets on the corner of the bed. He glanced at the clock, and his glare sharpened when the numbers 3:36 glowed with a bright cheeriness that wasn’t suitable for the hour. 

Feeling the last of his tolerance snap, Hajime grabbed his pillow, and promptly smacked Nagito in the face. 

“GAH-“ Nagito shot up, the pillow flopping from his face into his lap. He looked around the room, bewildered, before his eyes found Hajime, and his expression morphed into a soft smile. His hair was sticking up everywhere - well, more than usual - and his eyes shone silver in the dark, and  _ wow Hajime that’s kinda gay _ . “Morning, Hinata.” Nagito’s voice was sweet, and Hajime really liked the way he said his name, and  _ wow Hajime that’s  _ really  _ gay.  _

Somehow, through the grace of whatever deity was out there, he managed to keep his annoyed composure. “No, not morning. It’s 3am. You kicked me out of bed.”

Nagito’s face instantly fell, and Hajime felt his heart twinge with regret at the sight of his drooping eyes and melancholy frown. “Oh… oh, I see… I’m sorry…” His lips twisted up into a bitter smile, an expression that Hajime knew all too well. “That’s the second time this week.. God, I really am a disappointment-”

“Nagito, stop.”

Nagito’s eyes flicked up to him, wide with shock, then fell back to half-closed as he dipped his head. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize.” Hajime made sure to keep his voice quiet and gentle, not wanting to seem like he was chastising him. He climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs as he settled down, before reaching over and softly taking Nagito’s hands into his own. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I-”

Hajime shushed his boyfriend quietly, hardly more than a whisper of breath through his lips. Then he pulled Nagito’s hands into his lap, tracing circles on the back of his hands with his thumbs as he spoke. “It’s okay, Ko. I’m not upset. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Nagito still didn’t say anything, so Hajime lifted his hands up to his mouth, brushing a feather-light kiss against the knuckles on each hand. He heard Nagito gasp, a small and choked-up sound. Looking back at his boyfriend, Hajime saw that his eyes were trained on their interlocked hands, and gave his a gentle squeeze to get his attention. “Hey,” he whispered. When Nagito looked back up, Hajime smiled, and tried to pour all the warmth into it that he could. “It’s okay. Can you believe me?”

After a long moment, Nagito nodded. Hajime made sure to grin even wider. “Good. Thank you.” Nagito nodded again, and after a few beats, he smiled back. It was small, and fragile, but it was genuine, and it made Hajime’s heart swell. 

Hajime slowly laid down onto the bed, resting his head on Nagito’s pillow, and tugged his boyfriend down to lay beside him. He untangled one of his hands to ruffle Nagito’s hair, working through loose bedhead knots. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Nagito hummed in agreement. Hajime smiled, and kissed his forehead before combing his hand out through the ends of his hair, wrapping his free arm around Nagito’s waist and drawing him closer. Nagito cuddled into his chest, as if on instinct, and Hajime felt his lips pull into a smile. 

They drifted off to sleep together, peacefully, and didn’t stir until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> *slides into the komahina section of the fandom* hey- WHAT THE HELL
> 
> anyway, wrote this for sunflower cause i love her and everyone needs fluffy komahina in their life
> 
> sorry if this is ooc i’m a dr1 stan on main
> 
> hope all y’all have a good day, remember to sleep for a good amount


End file.
